List of Countries
This is a list of countries in different respective planets. Countries Earth (Real Life) ABC Republic.png|ABC Republic|link=ABC Republic Abkhazia.png|Republic of Abkhazia|link=Abkhazia Adjikistan.png|Republic of Adjikistan|link=Adjikistan Afghanistan.png|Islamic State of Afghanistan|link=Afghanistan Åland Islands.png|Territory of the Aland Islands|link=Aland Islands Alaska.png|United Nations Transitional Authority in Alaska|link=Alaska Albania.png|Republic of Albania|link=Albania Algeria.png|People's Democratic Republic of Algeria|link=Algeria Alien Territories.png|Alien Territories|link=Alien Territories American Samoa.png|Territory of American Samoa|link=American Samoa Andorra.png|Principality of Andorra|link=Andorra Anglo-Egyptian Sudan.png|Anglo-Egyptian Condominion of Sudan|link=Anglo-Egyptian Condominium Angola.png|Republic of Angola|link=Angola Antillean Federation.png|Antillean Confederation|link=Antillean Confederation Argentina.png|Argentine Republic|link=Argentina Armenia.png|Republic of Armenia|link=Armenia Artsakh.png|Republic of Artsakh|link=Artsakh Atlas Corporation.png|Atlas Corporate State (Atlas Corporation)|link=Atlas Corporation Australia.png|Commonwealth of Australia|link=Australia Austria-Hungary.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire (Austria-Hungary)|link=Austria-Hungary Azerbaijan.png|Republic of Azerbaijan|link=Azerbaijan Bahamas.png|Commonwealth of the Bahamas|link=Bahamas Bahrain.png|Kingdom of Bahrain|link=Bahrain Bangladesh.png|People's Republic of Bangladesh|link=Bangladesh Basque Country.png|Basque Country|link=Basque Country Bavaria.png|Kingdom of Bavaria|link=Bavaria Belgium.png|Kingdom of Belgium|link=Belgium Belize.png|Commonwealth of Belize|link=Belize Benin.png|Republic of Benin|link=Benin Bhutan.png|Kingdom of Bhutan|link=Bhutan Bolivia.png|Plurinational State of Bolivia|link=Bolivia Botswana.png|Republic of Botswana|link=Botswana Bourbon_Empire.png|Bourbon Empire|link=Bourbon Empire Brazil.png|Federative Republic of Brazil|link=Brazil Brcko.png|Brčko District Territory|link=Brčko District British Antarctic Territory.png|British Antarctic Territory|link=British Antarctic Territory British Indian Ocean Territory.png|British Indian Ocean Territory|link=British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands.png|Territory of the British Virgin Islands|link=British Virgin Islands Brunei.png|Nation of Brunei, the Adobe of Peace (Brunei Darussalam)|link=Brunei Bulgaria.png|Tsardom of Bulgaria|link=Bulgaria Burkina Faso.png|Republic of Burkina Faso|link=Burkina Faso Burundi.png|Republic of Burundi|link=Burundi Byzantium.png|Byzantine Empire (Byzantium)|link=Byzantium California.png|Republic of California|link=California Cambodia.png|Kingdom of Cambodia|link=Cambodia Cameroon.png|Republic of Cameroon|link=Cameroon Canada.png|Commonwealth of Canada|link=Canada Cape Verde.png|Republic of Cabo Verde (Cape Verde)|link=Cape Verde Central African Republic.png|Central African Republic|link=Central African Republic Chad.png|Republic of Chad|link=Chad Chile.png|Republic of Chile|link=Chile China.png|People's Republic of China|link=China Christmas Island.png|Territory of Christmas Island|link=Christmas Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands.png|Territory of the Cocos (Keeling) Islands|link=Cocos (Keeling) Islands Comoros.png|Union of the Comoros|link=Comoros Confederate States.png|Confederate States of America|link=Confederate States Congo.png|Republic of the Congo (Congo-Brazzaville)|link=Congo-Brazzaville Congo-Kinshasa.png|Democratic Republic of the Congo (Congo-Kinshasa)|link=Congo-Kinshasa Cook Islands.png|Commonwealth of the Cook Islands|link=Cook Islands Cossack Hetmanate.png|Cossack Hetmanate|link=Cossack Hetmanate Costa Rica.png|Republic of Costa Rica|link=Costa Rica Couto Misto.png|Popular Assembly of Couto Misto|link=Couto Misto Cuba.png|Republic of Cuba|link=Cuba Cyprus.png|Republic of Cyprus|link=Cyprus Czechoslovakia.png|Republic of Czechoslovakia|link=Czechoslovakia Danzig.png|Free City of Danzig|link=Danzig Denmark.png|Kingdom of Denmark|link=Denmark Djibouti.png|Republic of Djibouti|link=Djibouti West Hispaniola.png|Dominican Republic|link=Dominican Republic Belarus.png|Republic of Belarus (East Belarus)|link=East Belarus East Germany.png|Democratic Republic of Germany (East Germany)|link=East Germany Libya.png|State of Libya (East Libya)|link=East Libya Nepal.png|Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (East Nepal)|link=East Nepal East Spain.png|Third Spanish Republic (East Spain)|link=East Spain East Turkestan.png|Third East Turkestan Republic|link=East Turkestan Timor.png|Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste (East Timor)|link=East Timor Egypt.png|Arab Republic of Egypt|link=Egypt Equatorial Guinea.png|Republic of Equatorial Guinea|link=Equatorial Guinea Eritrea.png|State of Eritrea|link=Eritrea Eswatini.png|Kingdom of Eswatini|link=Eswatini Ethiopia.png|Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia|link=Ethiopia Falkland Islands.png|Territory of the Falkland Islands|link=Falkland Islands Faroe Islands.png|Territory of the Faroe Islands|link=Faroe Islands Federation.png|Federation of the Americas|link=Federation of the Americas Fiji.png|Republic of Fiji|link=Fiji Finland.png|Republic of Finland|link=Finland Fiume.png|Free State of Fiume|link=Fiume France.png|French Republic (France)|link=France French Polynesia.png|Territory of French Polynesia|link=French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Lands.png|Territory of the French Southern and Antarctic Lands|link=French Southern and Antarctic Lands Gabon.png|Republic of Gabon|link=Gabon Georgia.png|Republic of Georgia|link=Georgia (country) Ghana.png|Republic of Ghana|link=Ghana Gibraltar.png|Territory of Gibraltar|link=Gibraltar Gran Colombia.png|Republic of the Gran Colombia|link=Gran Colombia Greece.png|Hellenic Republic (Greece)|link=Greece Greenland.png|Territory of Greenland|link=Greenland Guam.png|Territory of Guam|link=Guam Guangxi Clique.png|Guangxi Clique|link=Guangxi Guernsey.png|Bailiwick of Guernsey|link=Guernsey Guinea.png|Republic of Guinea|link=Guinea Bissau.png|Republic of Guinea-Bissau|link=Guinea-Bissau Gulf of Fonseca.png|Gulf of Fonseca Territory|link=Gulf of Fonseca Guyana.png|Co-operative Republic of Guyana|link=Guyana Haiti.png|Republic of Haiti|link=Haiti Holy Roman Empire.png|Holy Roman Empire|link=Holy Roman Empire 2000px-Flag of Hong Kong (1959-1997).svg.png|Commonwealth of Hong Kong|link=Hong Kong Honduras.png|Republic of Honduras|link=Honduras Iceland.png|Republic of Iceland|link=Iceland India.png|Republic of India|link=India Indonesia.png|Republic of Indonesia|link=Indonesia Iran.png|Islamic Republic of Iran|link=Iran Iraq.png|Republic of Iraq|link=Iraq Ireland.png|Republic of Ireland|link=Ireland Irken Empire.png|Irken Empire|link=Irken Empire Isle of Man.png|Territory of the Isle of Man|link=Isle of Man Israel.png|State of Israel|link=Israel Ivory Coast.png|Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast)|link=Ivory Coast Jersey.png|Bailiwick of Jersey|link=Jersey Joint Regime Area.png|Joint Regime Area of the Caribbean Sea|link=Joint Regime Area Jordan.png|Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan|link=Jordan Kanton and Enderbury Islands.png|Unified Territories of Kanton and Enderbury Islands|link=Kanton and Enderbury Islands Kazakhstan.png|Republic of Kazakhstan|link=Kazakhstan Kenya.png|Republic of Kenya|link=Kenya Kiribati.png|Republic of Kiribati|link=Kiribati Kosovo.png|Republic of Kosovo|link=Kosovo Krakow.png|Free City of Krakow|link=Krakow Kurdistan.png|Republic of Kurdistan|link=Kurdistan Kuwait.png|State of Kuwait|link=Kuwait Lake Constance.png|Lake Constance Territory|link=Lake Constance Lesotho.png|Kingdom of Lesotho|link=Lesotho Liberia.png|Republic of Liberia|link=Liberia Liechtenstein.png|Principality of Liechtenstein|link=Liechtenstein Luxembourg.png|Grand Duchy of Luxembourg|link=Luxembourg Macau.png|Commonwealth of Macau|link=Macau Madagascar.png|Republic of Madagascar|link=Madagascar Malawi.png|Republic of Malawi|link=Malawi Maldives.png|Republic of Maldives|link=Maldives Mali.png|Federation of Mali|link=Mali Malta.png|Republic of Malta|link=Malta Manchukuo.png|Great Empire of Manchukuo|link=Manchukuo Manhattan.png|Manhattan Commune|link=Manhattan Mauritania.png|Islamic Republic of Mauritania|link=Mauritania Mauritius.png|Republic of Mauritius|link=Mauritius Melanesian Federation.png|Melanesian Federation|link=Melanesia Mengjiang.png|Mengjiang United Autonomous Government|link=Mengjiang Mexico.png|United Mexican States (Mexico)|link=Mexico Moldova.png|Republic of Moldova|link=Moldova Monaco.png|Principality of Monaco|link=Monaco Mongolia (after Shan Yu's death).png|Mongolian People's Republic|link=Mongolia Morocco.png|Kingdom of Morocco|link=Morocco Moselle.png|Moselle River Territory|link=Moselle Mount Athos.png|Ecumenical Patriarchate of Mount Athos|link=Mount Athos Mozambique.png|Republic of Mozambique|link=Mozambique Mutapa.png|Kingdom of Mutapa|link=Mutapa Myanmar.png|Republic of the Union of Myanmar|link=Myanmar Naples.png|New Kingdom of Naples|link=Naples Nauru.png|Republic of Nauru|link=Nauru Nazi Union.png|Nazi Union|link=Nazi Union Netherlands.png|Kingdom of the Netherlands|link=Netherlands Neutral Moresnet.png|Neutral Moresnet Zone|link=Neutral Moresnet New Caledonia.png|Territory of New Caledonia|link=New Caledonia New Hebrides.png|New Hebrides Condominium|link=New Hebrides Roman Empire.png|New Roman Empire|link=New Roman Empire New Zealand.png|Commonwealth of New Zealand|link=New Zealand Newfoundland.png|Commonwealth of Newfoundland|link=Newfoundland Niger.png|Republic of Niger|link=Niger Nigeria.png|Republic of Nigeria|link=Nigeria Niue.png|Territory of Niue|link=Niue Norfolk Island.png|Territory of Norfolk Island|link=Norfolk Island North El Salvador.png|People's Revolutionary Republic of El Salvador (North El Salvador)|link=North El Salvador North Guatemala.png|Labor Union of Guatemala (North Guatemala)|link=North Guatemala South Italy.png|Kingdom of Italy (North Italy)|link=North Italy North Japan.png|People's Republic of Japan (North Japan)|link=North Japan North Korea.png|Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea)|link=North Korea Laos.png|Lao People's Democratic Republic (North Laos)|link=North Laos Lebanon.png|Lebanese Republic (North Lebanon)|link=North Lebanon North Macedonia.png|Republic of North Macedonia|link=North Macedonia North Malaysia.png|Pan-Malaysian Labor State (North Malaysia)|link=North Malaysia Nicaragua.png|Republic of Nicaragua (North Nicaragua)|link=North Nicaragua North Paraguay.png|Paraguayan People's Republic (North Paraguay)|link=North Paraguay New Empire of Vietnam (Vietnamese Empire of the Rising Star).jpg|New Empire of Vietnam (North Vietnam)|link=North Vietnam Yemen.png|Republic of Yemen (North Yemen)|link=North Yemen Northern Cyprus.png|Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus|link=Northern Cyprus Norway.png|Kingdom of Norway|link=Norway Ohio.png|Republic of Ohio|link=Ohio Oman.png|Sultanate of Oman|link=Oman New Ottoman Empire.png|Exalted State of the Ottoman Empire|link=Ottoman Empire Pakistan.png|Islamic Republic of Pakistan|link=Pakistan Palestine.png|State of Palestine|link=Palestine Panama.png|Republic of Panama|link=Panama Panem.png|United Districts of Panem|link=Panem Papua New Guinea.png|Independent State of Papua New Guinea|link=Papua New Guinea Parana River.png|Paraná River Territory|link=Paraná River Peru.png|Republic of Peru|link=Peru Pheasant Island.png|Pheasant Island Territory|link=Pheasant Island Philippines.png|Federal Republic of the Philippines|link=Philippines Pitcairn Islands.png|Unified Territory of the Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie and Oeno Islands (Pitcairn Islands)|link=Pitcairn Islands Poland-Lithuania.png|Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (Poland-Lithuania)|link=Poland-Lithuania Portugal.png|Portuguese Republic|link=Portugal Prussia.png|Kingdom of Prussia|link=Prussia Boriken.png|Commonwealth of Puerto Rico|link=Puerto Rico Qatar.png|State of Qatar|link=Qatar Redcoat Union.png|Redcoat Union|link=Redcoat Union Republika Srpska.png|Republika Srpska|link=Republika Srpska 1280px-Flag of Rhodesia (1968–1979).svg.png|Republic of Rhodesia|link=Rhodesia Romania.png|Kingdom of Romania|link=Romania 2000px-Flag of Russian Empire for private use (1914–1917).svg.png|Second Russian Empire (Romanov Empire)|link=Romanov Empire Ross Dependency.png|Ross Dependency|link=Ross Dependency Russia.png|Russian Federation|link=Russia Rwanda.png|Republic of Rwanda|link=Rwanda Saar.png|Saar Protectorate|link=Saar 2000px-Flag of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic.svg.png|Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic|link=Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Saint Barthelemy.png|Collectivity of Saint-Barthélemy (Saint Barthélemy)|link=Saint Barthélemy Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha.png|Unified Territory of Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha|link=Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan de Cunha Saint Pierre and Miquelon.png|Overseas Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon|link=Saint Pierre and Miquelon Samoa.png|Independent State of Samoa|link=Samoa San Marino.png|Republic of San Marino|link=San Marino São Tomé and Príncipe.png|Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe|link=São Tomé and Príncipe Sarawak.png|Kingdom of Sarawak|link=Sarawak Sardinia.png|Empire of Sardinia|link=Sardinia Saudi Arabia.png|Kingdom of Saudi Arabia|link=Saudi Arabia Scotland.png|Kingdom of Scotland|link=Scotland Senegambia.png|Senegambian Confederation|link=Senegambia Seychelles.png|Republic of Seychelles|link=Seychelles Shanghai.png|Shanghai International Settlement|link=Shanghai International Settlement Shanxi.png|Shanxi Clique|link=Shanxi Clique Sierra Leone.png|Republic of Sierra Leone|link=Sierra Leone Singapore.png|Republic of Singapore|link=Singapore Sokoto.png|Neo-Sokoto Caliphate|link=Sokoto Somalia.png|Republic of Somalia|link=Somalia Somaliland.png|Republic of Somaliland|link=Somaliland South Africa.png|Republic of South Africa|link=South Africa South El Salvador.png|Republic of El Salvador (South El Salvador)|link=El Salvador South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands.png|Territory of the South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands|link=South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Guatemala.png|Republic of Guatemala (South Guatemala)|link=South Guatemala Italy.png|Italian Republic (South Italy)|link=South Italy South Japan.png|Empire of Japan (South Japan)|link=South Japan South Korea.png|Republic of Korea (South Korea)|link=South Korea South Laos.png|Kingdom of Laos (South Laos)|link=South Laos South Lebanon.png|Free Lebanon State (South Lebanon)|link=South Lebanon Malaysia.png|Federal Kingdom of Malaysia (South Malaysia)|link=South Malaysia South Nicaragua.png|Nicarao Empire (South Nicaragua)|link=South Nicaragua Ossetia.png|Republic of South Ossetia - the State of Alania|link=South Ossetia South Pacific Mandate.png|South Pacific Mandate|link=South Pacific Mandate Paraguay.png|Republic of Paraguay (South Paraguay)|link=South Paraguay South Sudan.png|Republic of South Sudan|link=South Sudan North Vietnam.png|Socialist Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam)|link=South Vietnam Sovereign Military Order of Malta.png|Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Saint John of Jerusalem, of Rhodes and of Malta (Sovereign Military Order of Malta)|link=Sovereign Military Order of Malta Sri Lanka.png|Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka|link=Sri Lanka Sudan.png|Republic of Sudan|link=Sudan Suriname.png|Republic of Suriname|link=Suriname Sweden.png|Kingdom of Sweden|link=Sweden Switzerland.png|Swiss Confederation (Switzerland)|link=Switzerland Syria.png|Syrian Arab Republic|link=Syria Taiping.png|Taiping Heavenly Kingdom|link=Taiping Taiwan.png|Republic of China (Taiwan)|link=Taiwan Tangiers.png|Tangier International Zone (Tangiers)|link=Tangiers Tanzania.png|United Republic of Tanzania|link=Tanzania Texas.png|Republic of Texas|link=Texas Thailand.png|Kingdom of Thailand|link=Thailand 1280px-Flag of Tibet.svg.png|State of Tibet|link=Tibet Togo.png|Togolese Republic|link=Togo Togoland.png|Werman Reich Protectorate of Togoland|link=Togoland Tokelau.png|Territory of Tokelau|link=Tokelau Tonga.png|Kingdom of Tonga|link=Tonga Transnistria.png|Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic (Transnistria)|link=Transnistria Trieste.png|Free Territory of Trieste|link=Trieste Tunisia.png|Republic of Tunisia|link=Tunisia Turkestan.png|Federated Republic of Turkestan|link=Turkestan Turkey.png|Republic of Turkey|link=Turkey Tuvalu.png|Commonwealth of Tuvalu|link=Tuvalu Uganda.png|Republic of Uganda|link=Uganda Ukraine.png|Republic of Ukraine|link=Ukraine Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship.png|Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship|link=Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Unified Soviet Red Assault Command.png|Unified Soviet Red Assault Command|link=Unified Soviet Red Assault Command United Arab Emirates.png|United Arab Emirates|link=United Arab Emirates United Baltic Duchy.png|United Baltic Duchy|link=United Baltic Duchy United Kingdom.png|United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland|link=United Kingdom United States.png|United States of America|link=United States United States Virgin Islands.png|Territory of the United States Virgin Islands|link=United States Virgin Islands Ural Republic.png|Ural Republic|link=Ural Republic Vatican City.png|Vatican City State|link=Vatican City Vichy France.png|French State (Vichy State)|link=Vichy France Wallis and Futuna.png|Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands|link=Wallis and Futuna Wallonia.png|Republic of Wallonia|link=Wallonia West Belarus.png|Belarusian Democratic Republic (West Belarus)|link=West Belarus West Germany.png|Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany)|link=West Germany West Indies Federation.png|West Indies Federation|link=West Indies Federation West Libya.png|Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (West Libya)|link=West Libya West Nepal.png|Kingdom of Nepal (West Nepal)|link=West Nepal Spain.png|Kingdom of Spain (West Spain)|link=West Spain Xibei San Ma.png|Xibei San Ma Clan|link=Xibei San Ma Clan Yugoslavia.png|Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia|link=Yugoslavia Yunnan.png|Yunnan Clique|link=Yunnan Zambia.png|Republic of Zambia|link=Zambia Zanzibar.png|People's Republic of Zanzibar and Pemba|link=Zanzibar Zimbabwe.png|Republic of Zimbabwe|link=Zimbabwe Remnant (RWBY) Atlas.png|Kingdom of Atlas|link=Atlas Branwen Tribe.png|Branwen Tribe State|link=Branwen Tribe Fauwan.png|People's Republic of Fauwan|link=Fauwan Menagerie.png|Principality of Menagerie|link=Menagerie Mistral.png|Kingdom of Mistral|link=Mistral United Schnee Reich.png|United Schnee Reich|link=United Schnee Reich Vacuo.png|Kingdom of Vacuo|link=Vacuo Vale.png|Kingdom of Vale|link=Vale Other Worlds Bikini Bottom.png|Republic of Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)|link=Bikini Bottom Walkerville.png|Republic of Walkerville (The Magic School Bus Rides Again)|link=Walkerville Unikingdom.png|Unikingdom (Unikitty)|link=Unikingdom South Park.png|Republic of South Park (''South Park)|link=South Park Category:Lore